Acta constitucional de contabilidad
by Mary2091
Summary: ...


**ACTA CONSTITUTIVA**

Nosotros: **Andres Eduardo Garcia Navas , Maria Alejandra Torreyes Vial , Mary Fernanda Graterol Perozo y Yenifer Ritzabet Lovera Ordoñez** , de nacionalidad venezolano soltero , titular de la cedula de identidad **29.751.578,**, 30.234.611 y 29.951.326** respectivamente, por medio del presente documento declaramos: Que hemos decidido constituir, como en efecto constituimos mediante este instrumento legal, el cual ha sido redactado con suficiente amplitud para que sirva de Acta Constitutiva y Estatutos Sociales, una COMPAÑÍA ANÓNIMA y que es del tenor siguiente: ...

 **TITULO I**

 **DENOMINACIÓN, DOMICILIO OBJECTO Y DURACIÓN**

 **CLAUSULA PRIMERA** : La compañia se denomirá **LOS WAFLES DE MAYÁ C.A ,**

 **CLAUSULA SEGUNDA** : La compañia tendra su domicilio en la Calle La Pastora Nro 13 Sector Tarapio Naguanagua, Estado Carabobo. **CLAUSULA TRES** : El objectivo de esta compañia es prestar servicio con todo lo relacionado: Venta de Postres, venta exportacion, distribucion de productos alimenticias tanto humano como animal , produccon agricola ,todo ello sin perjuicio de que sean llevadas a cabo cuales quiera otras actividades de licito comercio. **CLAUSULA CUARTA** : La duración de la sociedad es de Veinte (20) años, a contar de la fecha del auto del Registro Mercantil que ordene su Inscripción en el Registro de Comercio y desde esa fecha comenzará su giro. El plazo de duración podrá ser extendido por resolución de la Asamblea de Accionista convocada a tal fin...

 **TITULO II**

 **CAPITAL Y ACCIÓNES**

El Capital de la Compañía es de BOLÍVARES DOS MILLONES SEICIENTOS OCHO MIL QUINIENTOS SETENTA EXACTOS (Bs. 2,680,570)dividido en UN CIEN (100) acciones de BOLÍVARES VENTI CINCO EXACTOS (Bs. 25,00) cada una, todas nominativas, las cuales no podrán ser convertibles en acciones al portador, cuyo capital ha sido suscrito y pagado en su totalidad en la siguiente forma: **MARY FERNANDA GRATEROL PEROZO,** antes identificado, suscribe y paga VENTICINCO ACCIONES (25) **YENIFER RITZBEL LOVERA ORDOÑEZ** , suscribe y paga VENTICINCO ACCIONES (25) **ANDRES EDUARDO GARCIA NAVAS** , suscribe y paga VENTICINCO (25) **MARIA ALEJANDRA TORREYES VIAL** , suscribe y paga VENTICINCO ACCIONES (25) tal como consta en Inventario de Bienes, que al efecto, anexamos a la presente Acta Constitutiva-Estatutaria- **CLAUSULA SEXTA:** Las acciones son indivisibles y cada una de ellas concede su propietario de derecho (1) un voto en la asamblea de Accionistas . Los Accionistas tiene derechos a preferencia reciproco y proporcional para el ejercisio del derecho preferente es de treinta (30) dias conseutivos contados a partir de la fecha de la oferta. **CLAUSULA SEPTIMA:** En caso de que un accionista quiera vender sus acciones o en el caso que emita nuevas acciones ; los actuales accionistas tendrán derecho a preferente para adquirirlas . Este derecho de preferencia regirá incluso en caso de venta de acciones , decisión o sentencia judicial , la junta Directivva determinará el procedimiento a seguir para que el derecho de preferncia sea aplicable a todos los accionistas en proporcion a las acciones que posean con anterioridad . El derecho de preferencia podrá ser objeto de la renuncia parcial o total.

 **TITULO III**

 **DE LA ADMISTRACION**

 **CLAUSULA OCTAVA** : La compañia sera administrada por una junta Directiva formada por un presidente y un vicepresidente; serán elegidos por la asamblea General de Accionistas por un periodo de veinte (20) años pudiendo ser reelegido y continuar en su cargo , si así lo decide la asamblea General de Accionistas. Los miembros de la junta directivo tendrán firmas separadas y tendrán las misma atribuciones que a continuación se mencionan: presidir las asambleas ordinarias o estraordinarias , convocar asambleas , reprentar a la compañia por ante cualquier organismo público o privado , dirigir todas clases de representar a la compañia por ante cualquier organismo público o privado , dirigir toda clases de representaciones , peticiones o recursos a cualquier autoridad de la Republica , celebrar toda clase de contratos y transacciones por cuentas de la compañia , aperturas y manejar las cuentas bancarias , firmar cheques ,abrir y cerrar cuentas corrientes y de ahorro , firmar aceptar , endosar ,avatar , descontar letras de cambio , solicitar y firmar pagarés bancarios y comerciales ,conferir poderes , intentar y contestar demandas darse por citado o notificado por la compañia ,controlar y remover empleados y obreros , en fin , el presidente , y el vecipresidente , tendrán las amplias facultades de administracion y disposición. **CLAUSULA NOVENA:** Los miembros de la junta Directiva se comprometen a depositar dos acciones en la caja social como garantía de su gestion dando así cumplimiento a lo dispuesto en el Artículo 244 de Código de Comercio vigente...

 **TITULO IV**

 **DE LAS ASAMBLEAS**

 **CLAUSULA DECIMA** : La suprema Autoriados y Dirección de la Compañia reside en la asamblea General de accionistas legalmente constituidas , bien sea ordinaria o extraordinaria , sus desiones acordadas dentro de los limites de sus facultades legales y estatuarias son obligatorias para todas los accionistas, inclusive para los que no hayan asisitido a ella . La Asamblea Odinaria o de Accionistas se reunirá en el tercer trimestre de cada año, en el lugar, fecha y hora señalada previamente en la convocatoria, la cual debe hacerse de conformidad con el articulo 277 del código de comercio vigente. La Asamblea Ordinaria accionista tendrán las siguientes atribuciones 1-Nombrar Gerentes, y fiar sus remuneraciones; 2- deliberara y resolver sobre cualquier discutir , aprobar , modificar o rechazar el balance actual; 3-Decretar conforme a las previsiones de este documento constitutivo los dividendos por utilidades recaudadas; 4- En general , deliverar y resolver sobre cualquier asunto o previa la concesión o autorizacion que pauta las normas judiciales correspondiente, incluyendo bienes recuperados por autoridaes policiales o administrarivas o militares , sometidos a su consideración; 5- Se considerará válidamente constituida una asamblea de Accionistas cuando en una reunion este representada la totalidad del capital social. LAS ASAMBLEA EXTRAORDINARIAS se celebraran cada vez que los accionistas lo consideren convenientes o así lo requiera el objeto social de la compañia . La asamblea extraordinaria de la compañia podrá excluirser el requisito de la previa convocatoria...

 **TITULO V**

 **EJERCICIO ECONOMICO Y CUENTAS**

 **CLAUSULA DECIMA PRIMERA:** El ejercicio economico de la compañia comenzara el día primero (1) de Enero de cada año y finalizara el dia Treinta y Uno (31) de Diciembre de cada año , execto en lo que se refiere al primer ejercisio Economico ,el cual dará inicio en la fecha de registro del presente documento y terminara el 31 de Diciembre del 2018 y de los beneficios netos se deduciran : 1- El monto de lo deberá pagar al impuesto sobre la renta; 2- Un cinco por ciento (5%) para la formacion de la reserva legal hasta lleagar a un 20% de Capital Social...

 **TITULO VI**

 **COMISARIO**

 **CLAUSULA DECIMA SEGUNDA:** La compañia tendrá un comisario elegido por la Asamblea General de Accionistas , durará (5) años en sus de funciones pudieron ser reelegido .El comisario tendrá las atribuciones y facultades que señala el código de comercio...

 **TITULO VII**

 **DISPOSICIONES TRANCITORIAS**

 **CLAUSULA DECIMA TERCERA:** se elige para el primer periodo como: **PRESIDENTE: MARY F. GRATEROL P** , a el Accionista, antes identificado , como **VICEPRESIDENTE: YENIFER R. LOVERA O.** a la accionista , ya indentificada y como comisario a la **é A. Moreno R** , venezolano , mayor de edad , titular de la cedula de identidad N. **V-13.423.150** , para que haga la correspondiente participacion al registro mercantil a, los fines de su inscripcion ante instituciones públicas y su publicacion . En conformidad y aceptación firmamos los accionistas.


End file.
